


You Belong With Me

by brownrice



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: This whole storyline and concept was based on Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" lyrics and music video.If you aren't familiar with the song, here's the link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Taylor Swift's songs when suddenly I was inspired to write a Wanna One fanfic based on one of her songs. I wanted to write another one based on "Love Story" but I'll save that for another day. lol. 
> 
> This will be published today, November 13. The same day as Wanna One's comeback. I haven't watched the showcase yet 'cause I was busy whacking my brain out trying to finish this lol.

 

 

It’s a typical Tuesday night.

 

 

Seongwoo was leaning on his bed’s headboard with a pillow supporting his neck and back. He’s holding an open Biology book in between his hands while mouthing words into the cool night air as if those words would magically appear and stay afloat until he turns to the next page. They have an upcoming exam next week, but he studies as if the exam is tomorrow.

 

 

Seongwoo is **the**  typical class nerd. He isn’t one of those types of nerds who can juggle having a social life and ace academics too. No, Seongwoo was the nerd who wears circle thick rimmed glasses, puts on clothes which makes him a fashion terrorist, spends his free time alone in the library studying, and buries himself with more books at home. University and home are the only places Seongwoo goes to.

 

 

He’s about to flip to the next page when he notices his neighbor talking to someone on the phone.

 

 

 “They’re fighting again,” Seongwoo says while looking at Daniel through his window.

 

 

Daniel was his university’s soccer team star forward. He has broad shoulders that are perfect for his sport, has a great fashion sense that he gets featured in their university’s fashion club magazine, he’s popular with both the ladies and gents, and most of all, he’s good-mannered and he talks to everyone else with kindness. He talks to Seongwoo casually like they’ve known each other for a long time, even though Seongwoo could probably count how many times they’ve interacted so far. Daniel was the first one to talk to Seongwoo when he moved in as their next door neighbor and since then Seongwoo has been in love with him. Daniel was the only person he looked forward to seeing at the end of the day, even if it’s through his window.

 

 

Seongwoo could clearly see Daniel is talking angrily into his cell phone while pacing back and forth. Finally, Daniel throws the phone on his bed and looks back at him.

 

 

Seongwoo drops his Biology book on his night stand, grabs his sketchbook, and writes “You ok?”

 

 

He holds it up so Daniel could see. They’ve been talking through their sketchbooks for quite some time now. In fact, they’ve talked more on their sketchbooks than in person.

 

 

Daniel writes back, “Tired of drama”.

 

 

Seongwoo writes “Sorry :(” while matching his facial expression with the sad smiley face.

 

 

Daniel replies by shrugging his shoulders.

 

 

Before Seongwoo even had the chance to hold up his sketchbook again, Daniel closes the curtains in his room as if telling him that he needs to be alone for a while.

 

 

Seongwoo just stares at the words he had written on his sketchbook and wonders when he’ll be able to tell Daniel what he truly feels about him.

 

 

Even though Daniel means the world to him, he was already someone else’s. That someone else was probably the person that Daniel was talking to on the phone earlier. And that person was the university president’s son, Hwang Minhyun. He was nothing compared to Minhyun, Seongwoo thought to himself. Just like Daniel, Minhyun was extremely popular inside and outside of their campus; his visuals were out of this world. But Minhyun was a spoiled rich brat. He treated students like trash after he gets what he wants from them which made Seongwoo wonder how they even got together in the first place.

 

* * *

 

A week has passed after that incident.

 

 

Seongwoo was sitting on a bench in their neighborhood park with a book in his hands. He was too engrossed with what he was reading that he completely missed out on Daniel crossing the street and walking towards him. He only realized it when Daniel greeted him.

 

 

“Hey” Daniel softly greeted him while taking the vacant spot besides Seongwoo.

 

 

“Hey!” Seongwoo says a little too enthusiastically.

 

 

“Harry Potter” Daniel said with the best British accent he could manage.

 

 

“Uhhh…” Seongwoo looked dumbfounded.

 

 

“That book you are holding… It’s Harry Potter, isn’t it?” Daniel smiled with his rabbit teeth showing.

 

 

“Oh! Oh yeah! Right!” Seongwoo finally realized what Daniel was saying. “It’s my favorite book series,” Seongwoo said while holding the book close to his chest.

 

 

“Really?! It’s also my favorite! What house are you in?” Daniel asked with excitement obvious in the tone of his voice.

 

 

“I…”

 

 

Before Seongwoo could answer Daniel’s question, there was a loud honking of someone’s car. Yep, you guessed it. Minhyun pulled up with his black sports car right in front of the bench they were sitting on.

 

 

“Oh, I gotta go now,” Daniel said.

 

 

“Bye,” Seongwoo said while raising his left hand hesitantly.

 

 

Daniel opened the door to Minhyun’s car.

 

 

“Hi, babe” Daniel said.

 

 

Minhyun was staring at Seongwoo first, then he removed his shades and kissed Daniel right in front of his face. Seongwoo looked on the ground instead of watching the public display of affection or rather _public display that Daniel is Minhyun’s property and he’s off limits_. Seongwoo rolled his eyes when Minhyun stared at him after he pulled away from Daniel.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a soccer match going on in their university’s open field and it wasn’t just any other game because Daniel’s team will be playing against Justice League (their rival university’s soccer team). Daniel has been preparing for this match ever since they found out that they will be facing Justice League.

 

 

They were already in the second half of the game and there’s only 10 minutes left on the clock. Both teams haven’t scored yet as their offense and defense were both strong. They’ve been rivals for so long that they know each other’s strengths and weaknesses.

 

 

Seongwoo was sitting on one of the bleachers at the very top. His hands were clasped together resting on his lips as if praying for a miracle to happen.

 

 

Daniel was lost in his own world. His eyes were focused on the game.

 

 

With 5 minutes left on the clock, Daniel manages to break through Justice League’s defenses. He sprints across the field and cuts through his opponents making sure that the ball was always in his possession or with his teammates. Until he was face to face with the Justice League’s goalkeeper, Noh Taehyun.

 

 

Daniel was breathing heavily. He kicks the ball as hard as he can to the upper right of the net.

 

 

Seongwoo still had his hands clasped together but now his eyes were shut.

 

 

“Please score! Please win!” Seongwoo was chanting this over and over again.

 

 

As if the heavens heard his prayer… 1-0. Taehyun dropped to his side, unable to protect the ball from reaching their goal. And that was it! The horn signaled the end of the game. Daniel’s teammates were running towards him and tackling him with hugs.

 

 

Seongwoo opened his eyes and he saw Daniel being carried on his teammates shoulder. They won! Seongwoo sprang up from his seat and rushed to congratulate Daniel.

 

 

Daniel was looking for Minhyun. He wanted to share his happiness with him, but he wasn’t in the bleachers. He didn’t know where Minhyun was so he was searching everywhere.

 

 

Seongwoo followed Daniel and just when he was about to tap him on the shoulder, Daniel stopped walking. Minhyun was making out with Jonghyun on an empty hallway near the field. Jonghyun was pressed against the wall while Minhyun was cupping his cheeks and kissing him.

 

 

Daniel couldn’t bring himself to speak. Instead, he just stormed off without saying a word.

 

 

“Daniel, wait!” Seongwoo said.

 

 

Before he could run towards Daniel, Minhyun grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the wall.

 

 

“You brought him here. You snake!” Minhyun shouted on top his lungs. “You were jealous of me and Daniel that you brought him here. You planned this!”

 

 

Seongwoo tugged his hand free from Minhyun’s grasp.

 

 

“First of all, you’re the snake. Second, I’m not the one cheating here. And third, I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

 

 

Seongwoo couldn’t believe he said that to Minhyun’s face. Perhaps it was a mixture of adrenaline rush when Daniel won the game and anger towards Minhyun because he hurt the person who was his world.

 

 

The field was now empty compared to earlier when the game was ongoing. The lights were closed and Daniel couldn’t possibly be here because it was raining really hard. But that was exactly where Daniel was. He was lying down in the middle of the field, his clothes drenched in rain.

 

 

“DANIEL!” Seongwoo shouted.

 

 

Daniel opened his eyes when he heard Seongwoo’s voice.

 

 

“Daniel, let’s go inside, okay? You’ll get sick here,” Seongwoo’s voice was cracking.

 

 

Daniel didn’t respond and just lay there with the rain drops bouncing off of his face.

 

 

Suddenly, he felt something warm on his face. Seongwoo was kneeling beside him trying to shield his face from the rain but Seongwoo was crying.

 

 

“Ya! Why are you crying?!” Daniel was startled by Seongwoo’s tears. He sat up straight, reached for Seongwoo’s face, and brushed his thumbs over the tears that won’t stop falling from Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

 

“I’m sorry!” Seongwoo said. “I- I just- couldn’t help it. I can’t believe Minhyun did that to you.” Soon more warm tears started falling from Seongwoo’s cheeks.

 

 

Daniel hugged Seongwoo after he said that.

 

 

“Thank you. No one has ever cried because of me.”  Daniel kept rubbing Seongwoo’s back until he calmed down.

 

* * *

 

 

“You going tonight?” Daniel held up his sketchbook.

 

 

There was an annual ball held every December to celebrate the end of their second semester. Daniel always looked handsome, but this was on another level. He was wearing black from head to toe.  His brown hair was parted to one side, revealing a little of his forehead.

 

 

“No, studying” Seongwoo replied.

 

 

“Wish you were!” Daniel pouts at Seongwoo’s answer. He grabs his coat and leaves for the ball.

 

 

Seongwoo really had no intention of going to the ball, but when Daniel held up “Wish you were!” on his sketchbook, he changed his mind. He looked over to the piece of paper on his bed where he had written something he wanted to say to Daniel for so long now. He looked at himself in the mirror, took off his glasses, and replaced them with blue contact lenses his mom had bought him just in case he attends the ball.

 

 

He’s in front of the door where the ball is ongoing. He’s nervous. Whatever. It’s too late to go home now. Seongwoo pushed the doors open. He was quietly making his way through the crowd, trying to find Daniel. He couldn’t help but notice people staring at him. He was wearing a choker, white shirt underneath a black coat, and styled his bangs like a comma on both sides. He was gorgeous. He couldn’t believe his eyes after his Aunt Jisung helped him with the makeup and styling.

 

 

Daniel was on the other side of the room when he saw Seongwoo. He recognized Seongwoo right away even without the glasses, the messy hair, and the baggy clothes. At this point, both of them were walking towards each other with “Beautiful” by Dean, playing as their background music. When they were face to face, Seongwoo stared at Daniel for a few seconds before reaching for the piece of paper inside his pocket and revealing the 3 words he wanted to tell him all along…

 

 

“I love you”

 

 

Daniel  reached into his pocket and unfolded the piece of paper which also held the 3 words he began to feel for Seongwoo after he cried for him.

 

 

“I love you”

 

 

They both smiled to each other and take another step closer. Daniel brushed his thumb over the moles on Seongwoo's face, stares at his eyes, and kisses Seongwoo in front of all the people present at the ball. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be only 1k words but then it doubled in size. lol. I'm really a chatterbox even in writing. I haven't written anything for years and I just wanted to practice writing again. So I choose a song and music video where there is already an existing storyline so I could practice how to write those emotions/actions into words. Hopefully, I pulled it off. 
> 
> I'm currently writing a chaptered fanfic but I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. haha!
> 
> Kindly leave me comments and kudos (if you liked it)! :) 
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @ricegrainfairy :)  
> Let's fangirl or fanboy about Wanna One together! lol


End file.
